


Feeling cold, cold love

by alexandriaa



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriaa/pseuds/alexandriaa
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AU. thats it.I am not a native speaker, there are a lot of typos, so dont get angry thanks
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Feeling cold, cold love

Do you ever just wake up and have no reason to get out of the bed?  
Because if yes, well, I feel your pain. Its happening right now.

Its my first day of school today, and well, I wanted this morning to go better. I chose my outfit, ate breakfast, argued with my already drunk whackass father and hoped for my moms survival. It looked like my father was nearly going to punch her. The sad true is, that it wouldnt be the first time. Well, that jackass just cant understand that I am 17 and I have my own rights, heh?  
I gent onto the bus and I search for an empty seat. I put my earphones on and bust some powerful upbeat music, because honestly, all I needed today was a bit more energy and happiness.  
Well I didnt know that I was going to receive that quite soon.

In a matter of a moment I am standing in front of the whole class. The teacher tells me to talk about myself, but instead of paying attention my eyes got caught by a handsome looking guy in the back.  
He was wearing a expensive looking black, leather jacket with plain, white tshirt, plain black, tight jeans and crystal white sneakers, they almost looked brand new, maybe they were, dont know. The pricey looking outfit made me feel bad in a blue hoodie and jeans though.  
His eyes were still fixed on mine.  
He had black hair and he was darkskinned. He was so elegent, his wicked charm nearly drove me over the edge just by looking at him. His dark eyes like a night wouldnt let go of mine. His cold look would stay cold for a moment, until I noticed that his lips turned into a curl.  
„Mr Berrote?“ The teachers voice snapped me back to reality. „Anything left to say?“  
I shake my head quickly and embarresed I look into the floor.  
The teacher shows me where to sit, and well, guess what?  
It was next to the guy.  
„Um, hey.“  
„Why were you starin at met he whole time? Its kinda rude, ya know?“ He smirks.  
He can sense my nervousness, and hes taking advange o fit, what a prick!  
„well- Im sorry, really I-„ I stammer  
He looks at me with a funny face.  
„Dont worry newbie, Im just playing.“  
I look at him quickly and I nod. What a relief.  
Across the table there is another darkskinned, a girl this time.  
„Hey, kid, whats your name?“  
„Its Martín.“  
„Nice name, shy guy.“ Says the girl.  
„Whats yours?“  
„Agáta.“  
„And that guys?“ I point onto the handsome one.  
„Thats Andrés. Hes bit of a dick at first, but dont worry, youll grow to like him.  
„You sure?“  
Andrés laughs a little.  
Wow, I would never think hes capable of showing any emotion, hm, weird.  
The hour ends soon, and as soon as the break stars, the class quickly turns into groups leaving the room heavily. I was following Agáta to the cafeteria.  
The whole group of theirs was there. Agáta introduced me to them.  
Her, Silene, Daniel and Aníbal.  
Andrés was also there.  
I sit next to them and my eyes during the talk swirl to Andrés side way too often then Id like to. But, to be honest, I noticed he was giving me looks too.  
But then, in the middle of the conversation, Andrés name gets brought up and mentioned. Someone said that he has a girlfriend.  
How? Hes so cold hearted, how can he venlove someone else?  
It would be probably be his looks, ort he fact that he must be a rich kid.  
But damn, he knew how to sell it. Outfit on point.  
I dont really listen to them. All I do is studying them andd thinking of the details I would know only if Id dare to ask.  
The biggest question mark was Andrés.  
Judging by the infinite number of looks he gave me during the not even two hours wwe are spending together, I would guess he is interested, but now with his friends, he acts like I dont exist.  
Maybe it was because I said I was queer.  
Maybe he was too, but is not so opened about it.  
I guess we will see.  
I hope I read him well, but well, its hard to say. He is a good actor. He can hide everything behind those dark eyes without no one noticing. Maybe it ws becazse he was the emotionless type. Maybe he loks like a cold bitch when hes actually a softie to people he cares about, or maybe he actually got that cold bitchy attitude. I cant really say whats bothering him at the moment. He seems so emotionless but i really think he experiences anger, I really do, because I felt the tension growing.  
„Whats wrong, Andrés?“  
„Youre staring again, what was your name, Martín? How many times Martín today, how many times?“  
„Well, not tryna be a bitch about it, but hes not the only one staring, I think you were too.“ Agáta chuckles.  
„No, I like to stare at my girlfriend, not other men.“  
Agáta makes a poker face and I grin.  
„Agree with Agáta.“

„Loose it a bit, wont you? Is he always this dead serious?“  
„Only around new people or people he likes, but actually, he can be a softie to people who he admires.“  
Thanks for all the info Agáta, youre surely going to be handful.  
The ret of the day goes as quickly.  
As soon as I jump onto the bed in my room, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
Someone texted you, i thought.  
I check my phone. Ive been added to a group chat, with the group.  
Everyone had a pfp, sp I had to add a one. I choose a decent looking picture where my face wasnt showing.  
I saw Andrés typing something into the convo. I check his one. Looks like proffesionally taken, him being dressed in all dark like I expected.  
Looking good.  
I turn off my phone and close my eyes for a moment.  
Today went way better than I expected. Im not really a people person, Im not interested in other peoples drama, maybe in pretty boys only.  
The special ones.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @Flaque . She is amazing, please check her out! ♡


End file.
